Evening Star
by Inori Pelagski
Summary: On Her deathbed after having had just given birth, Arwen had Legolas swear to stay behind and watch over her children, and ensure her line isn't lost forever. Legolas wasn't the only one that stayed behind; he created a company that is well-known to humans, Evening Star with the other remaining elves. What will happen when he finds someone that looks just like Arwen? LegolasxOC
1. Letter Of A Buisness Propostition

**Hello! This is the first ever LOTR fanfic I've ever written, but it's the tenth fanfic I've ever written. Updates will depend on me working on the other stories I have that are currently ongoing, so you'll have to bear with me, I'll try to update as often as possible though! **

**Legend:**

"Talking."

"Talking on the phone."

"_Talking in Elvish."_

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own the characters of **_**The Lord Of The Rings**_**, or any music mentioned. I only own my OCs and this story.**

**Legolas, 2,500 years ago**

Arwen is afraid, but of what I cannot tell. "Le…..golas!" she gasped looking around the bed for me; I walked over to her and clasped her hand with my own, dwarfing her small slender hand, her finger bones frail in my grasp. "What is it Arwen?" I asked calmly, noting the fear in her gray blue eyes, making a seed of despair blossom in the pit of my stomach. Something is wrong, something is very wrong.

"Legolas, you must promise me!" Arwen gasped and I looked to one of the nearby elven guards, and signaled them to fetch Lord Elrond "Promise you what?" I asked gently, growing increasingly worried at the small shudders that were racking her frame "Promise me you will stay, do not go overseas, and watch over my child, and my descendants that follow her." Arwen begged gripping my hand as tightly as she could with her fading strength "Arwen, you will be able to do that yourself, why ask me of this?" I asked confused and Arwen shook her head, splaying her dark hair, of which was beginning to dull, losing its elven glossiness.

Fear ran through me like a stampede of mearas. Arwen cannot be dying! Where is Elrond? "I will not be able to do so myself dear Legolas, it is my time to go. Promise me you will do this, so I can leave in peace." She begged and I nodded grimly, a faint relieved smile spreading across her face. I looked up as Elrond came rushing in, and shook my head sadly at him. Elrond swallowed thickly and kneeled on the other side of Arwen, and took her other hand. "I can leave in peace now, thank you Legolas, and goodbye. I'm sorry Father, Legolas. Watch over them for me." Arwen breathed once more, then the evenstar that had been cherished, ceased to exist.

I watched sadly as Elrond kissed her forehead, a single tear rolling down his cheek and landed on the faint band of freckles that spanned the bridge of Arwen's nose, barely visible to anyone that looked at her. Now no one can look at her, for she is gone. "At least she's with her love Aragorn now." I murmured trying to consol Elrond as we left her room.

**Tessa, present day**

Groaning I rubbed at my eyes, wincing as I pulled my cheek off of the book that laid open in front of me. In my sleep it had adhered itself to my face, no doubt there would be ink smudges on both the book and my face. "Fantastic, that book was new too." I grumbled getting to my feet and stretched my limbs out, shaking sleep out of me.

Yawning I glanced at the clock above my bookcase, it read 10:05 PM. "it's still early." I murmured and walked to the tiny kitchen in my tiny new York city apartment. One bedroom, one bathroom, small kitchen, and a makeshift living room. I couldn't really complain, the rent is decent and it's on the good side of new York, but the size gets to me.

Being as tall as I am, near 6'3, living in a minuscule apartment can be a real thorn in my side. Being careful not to bang my head against the doorway to my kitchen, I checked the coffee pot; it had finished brewing in my sleep, and is still hot enough for me to drink. I hunted down a clean white mug from the cupboard above the sink, and switched the ancient radio that lay on the kitchen windowsill, looking out the tiny window as I poured coffee into my mug.

The view I get isn't half bad, I can actually see time square from here, and the bustling people and bright lights calm me somewhat. Taking a sip of my coffee I winced at the bitter taste and poured a generous amount of honey and coffee creamer in and stirred it, then took a secondary cautious sip. Much better.

Finishing off the rest of my coffee, I set the now empty mug in the sink, put the coffee pot back in the machine, and watered the herbs that I grow in my kitchen, as well as some flowers, Rosemary, basil, peppermint, parsley, oregano, english ivy, heather, and moonflowers. After putting each plant back in its proper place, the phone rang. Frowning I walked over to the fridge where the corded phone from the 90's was bolted to the wall and picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered curiously "Oh Good, you're still home! Listen, Tessa, Camille is home sick with the flu, could you cover her shift? There's a big company meeting at Greendale's, I need you to serve them. I'll give you double pay since it's your day off." My boss, Anna's voice rang through the other end of the phone, sounding tinny and rushed, as if she's panicking slightly.

"Yeah, I'll be down there in ten Anna, see you then." I replied and heard Anna sigh in relief into the receiver "Thank you! You're an angel! See you then!" she gushed and left me standing there laughing quietly as I hung the phone back up. I'm no angel, just a waitress that works at the ever-busy Greendale's restaurant.

Sighing I padded out of the kitchen and towards my room, pulling out a pair of dark blue jeans, a white short-sleeved blouse from my dresser, and hunted down the black Greendale's apron, then pulled them all on, tying the apron around my hips tightly so it wouldn't slip off easily. I walked into the bathroom that connects to my bedroom and brushed my long dark iron straight hair free of all tangles, then pulled it up in a tight ponytail. Smoothing my blouse down I looked into the mirror at my reflection.

Dark hair, almost a blue-gray black shade, pale skin that no matter what I do will never be tan, a faint splash of freckles that runs across the bridge of my nose barely visible, large blue-gray eyes rimmed by long thick lashes, high arcing brows, high cheekbones, slightly tapered ears, and full light pink lips.

The girl looking back at me is very fair, but my features look a little harsh because of my pale skin. I don't look like either of my parents, or my sister. I'm the black sheep, literally, they're all red-heads. When I was younger I swore that I was adopted, how else could I be part of their family and yet look so different, alien almost? I don't even look human, more like one of those magazine models that have been edited to perfection, except far paler.

Sighing I stepped out of the bathroom and slid a pair of black ballet flats onto my feet, and wrapped my black leather coat around me, tying the sash tightly against me, pocketing my keys and wallet, then left my apartment, locking the door firmly behind me.

Turning around I came face-to-face with my landlord, Evan. "Where's my rent money girlie?" he growled in his heavy Scottish accent and I flushed embarrassed. "You'll get it soon Evan, I promise, I'm going to work now, will you let me pass?" I asked and he grunted stepping aside so I could slip past him. "Don't you forget to pay me later tonight girlie, or else it's the streets for ya." He warned as I retreated down the stairs.

…

"Tessa! Come on! I need your help!" Anna trilled, latching onto my arm with her hand the second I walked through the door, steering me through the small crowd to a large table near the back "They've just gotten here, see to it that they get served while I find Arnold, Evening Star is choosing to hold a meeting here at Greendale's and the cook runs off! Unconceivable!" Anna huffed running off leaving me stunned and staring at the group that was seated only five feet from me.

Evening Star? THE Evening Star? How did Anna get one of the most powerful multi-organization companies to come have their meeting at Greendale's and not the Ritz? "I hope she finds Arnold soon." I murmured walking over to the station where the order register is and picked up a pad of paper and a pen.

Mustering a smile I walked over to the large table "Hello, welcome to Greendale's, what can I get you?" I asked cheerfully, noticing one of the board members, Leon Green, staring at me in surprise, as well as Eldon Lorde. I kept smiling as they stared, hoping one of them would order something soon. "Arwen? It can't be." Leon asked and I furrowed my brows at him, wondering who he was mistaking me for.

"I'm sorry sir but I think you're mistaken, my name isn't Arwen, it's Tessa. Is there anything I can get you to drink?" I asked shifting my weight nervously as Leon and Eldon exchanged a few quick sentences in a language I'd never heard before. "Just tea please, earl grey if you have it Miss Tessa." Eldon answered in english and I relaxed slightly "Alright, I'll be right back." I replied smiling briefly and turned, trying to walk quickly without rushing away.

Who is Arwen? Why did he mistake me for her?

**Legolas**

I watched the girl Tessa, who looked just like Arwen walk away quickly. I looked at Elrond, who had for once abandoned his robes for human clothing, actually going by his human alias, Eldon Lorde, for an explanation. He shook his head in return. "I know not the answer to which you seek Legolas, perhaps they are related." Elrond suggested and I nodded, that makes sense, except the last of Arwen's line died in a terrible car crash ten years ago.

"Legolas, stop brooding, it unbecomes you." Haldir lectured and I glowered at him, was I the only who cared about Arwen's mirror image Tessa? "Once the girl has come back we'll discuss what is sorely needed to be discussed. Though I must admit, the resemblance between Arwen and the human girl is startling." Haldir said and I crossed my arms in satisfaction, so he had noticed.

"With Glorfindel's passing, as you know a problem has arisen from him taking his own life. We do not know why he did so, perhaps he was tired of living, but we have to choose a successor for him since he did not do so. There are three choices, of which one of them is not present." Haldir began and I glanced around the table at my elven brethren with little interest. I know what Haldir is up to. He wants me to take the company again.

"Elrond, Legolas, you are two of the three candidates, but the third is someone I have no knowledge on. Arwen and Aragorn's descendant. Legolas, you were asked by Arwen to look after their lineage, do you know where we could find their descendant?" Haldir asked and I looked up at him in surprise, they want to put Arwen's daughter as the head of Evening Star? I did not anticipate that one.

"The last of their line, a family of three, were in a very bad car crash near ten years ago. The parents of the child, a girl, died, but I do not know of the girl's current location, nor her name. She was placed in a foster family. Their last name is….Graywood I believe." I answered and noticed everyone shift uncomfortably at the table, particularly Elrond.

"The Blackwright crash. I remember it, that was one of the worst car crashes that's ever happened in New York." Elohir murmured, everyone nodded in agreement with him, but I didn't because something else had caught my eye. Elledan had entered the restaurant, dressed as his human alias 'Dan' which composed of dark jeans, a white cotton shirt, and a blue hoodie, was talking with the girl Tessa. They're too far way for me to hear what they're saying, and certainly not over everyone's chatter.

**Tessa**

Finally leaving the kitchen with the pot of tea that they had ordered and a number of cups, I was surprised to see Dan walk in. "Dan!" I called out cheerfully smiling at him "Fancy seeing you outside of english class." I added and he laughed and walked over to me, his motorcycle boots clopping against the carpeted floor a little noisily, then gave me a bone-crushing hug, avoiding knocking the pot of tea and mugs out of my grasp.

"Long time no see little Tessa! I didn't see you last class, and you're working today? Isn't it your day off?" he asked, his musical voice painted with humor and I rolled my eyes at him in response. "Camille called in sick, so Anna's having me work her shift because of Evening Star's meeting here. She's paying me double my usual rate because it's _supposed _to be my day off." I answered bumping my hip against his as I walked towards their table.

"Really? Lucky you. I'm betting you had a book glued to your cheek when she called for help." Dan teased and I glowered at him "Close but no cigar, I did wake up with one glued to me, but she called after I had a cup of coffee." I replied and he laughed shaking his long shaggy blue-black hair at me "That sounds about right." He joked and I rolled my eyes at him again, then blinked as it occurred to me that he was also part of Evening Star, he'd told me a while back that he's the son of one of the board members. Right, so I have to watch my tongue around my best friend as well, wonderful.

"Here's your tea." I said hoping I hadn't interrupted anything, setting it down as Dan slid into the empty seat to the left of Eldon Lorde, on the opposite was Hiro, his twin brother. Perhaps it is Eldon that Dan is related to. "Thanks Tessa." Dan replied for the others, and I dipped my head. It was eerily quiet again.

"I'll be back in ten for your orders." I said turning and walking to the kitchen, hoping Arnold would fix me up a quick breakfast since I didn't have time to grab any on the way.

**Legolas**

I watched Elledan in surprise, judging by his familiar tone with the girl, they obviously knew each other. I waited until the girl would be out of earshot before questioning him "Elledan, how do you know that girl?" I asked and he raised a brow at me, the look on his face told me he was considering teasing over answering.

"I go to the local college, she's in a few of my classes, why do you ask Lee? What do you want to know?" he answered running his finger along the rim of his mug as he spoke, and I noticed the others were watching me closely. Haldir and Elrond in particular. "She looks just like Arwen but it very clearly human, you don't often take to humans. I was simply curious. You wouldn't happen to know her last name would you?" I replied and he frowned, appearing to think for several, maddeningly long minutes before answering me "I don't know why she looks like Arwen, that startled me in the beginning as well. As for her last name, I only know the last name of her foster family that she chooses to go by, I don't know her other last name." he answered and I glared at him, why is he beating around the bush?

"Do you know it or do you not?" I hissed growing irritated and he held his hands up in surrender "Calm down Legolas, it's Graywood. Why this matters is beyond me, she's leaving to visit her foster family in Montana tomorrow morning." He sighed and I frowned.

Graywood. So she could be the girl that survived the Blackwright car crash. That would make her Arwen's descendant and explain the resemblance. But if she's leaving, will Haldir send me to fetch her and bring her to his keep? "She is Arwen's descendant then, and your daughter as well then Elrond." Haldir spoke up and I glanced over at Elrond, a look of faint hope that I haven't seen his face in centuries. Tessa Graywood, you just might be the one to heal Elrond's heart.

Idle talk was made, no one commented on the upcoming vote, or Tessa, when she came back for the food we would be ordering, everyone ordered a salad, but Elledan, who ordered something called poutine. I watched Tessa as she walked away to get dressing that Elohir wanted. She looks so much like Arwen, but also like Aragorn in the way she walks. Just as graceful as Arwen, but with the long sweeping strides of Aragorn. A strange combination I haven't seen since the first daughter, Tamara.

"Stop checking her out Legolas, Tessa is a little ball of spitfire that you don't want to mess with." Elledan warned in sindarin between bites of his food, and I glared at him "I was doing no such thing Elledan, my interest with her is only to do with my promise to Arwen." I snapped and he laughed shaking his head at me, and luckily said no more for the rest of the meal. I had the faint sense I was being watched and quickly dismissed it, it would be either one of my brethren or a human passing by.

**Tessa**

I couldn't help looking at the members of Evening Star, particularly the blond that had mistaken me for someone else, Leon Green. He has long straight hair that you don't see on males that often nowadays, particularly in the color of melted gold. From my place by the register I can't see that many details about him, but I can see that he's very handsome. He too has high cheekbones, and his eyes are slanted slightly, almost like a cat's. He's not as pale as the others with him, he has faint golden skin.

If I didn't know any better I'd say he looks like one of the elves from storybooks, even has the slanted ears, but elves are just a myth. I can't place why he looks so familiar, it's not that he's in the news often, it's almost like a memory from the past, from my childhood. But there's no way I grew up with him. I don't remember anyone from my childhood on the ranch other than my sister and parents. No one else, and nothing else.

…

I was more than happy to leave when Tara came in to start her shift that would normally be replacing Camille's. I'm exhausted and I have to finish packing for tomorrow's flight. "How busy is it?" Tara asked getting into the uniform as I danced from side to side, anxious to leave. "Not very, Evening Star's is having a meeting here, and there's a few other occupied tables." I answered and Tara nodded her head in her usual quiet response.

"Goodbye Tessa, see you when you come back." Tara said as she left the staff room, I smiled at her "Thanks Tara!" I called back dropping by Anna's office to pick up my paycheck then left Greendale's, happy to be heading home after a seemingly endless and awkward shift.

Once I had my paycheck I hurried to the nearby bank, put half of it in my checking account, then divided the remains in half. One would go to my rent until I came back, in five days, the other is for my spending pleasure in Montana.

"See you soon Tessa!" the bank security guard called as I ducked into a cab and started back to my apartment.

….

I hurried up the stairs, dropping the envelope that held my rent in Evan's mailbox, then hurried up to my apartment, unlocking the door and slipped inside. No one had broken in, but there was a letter waiting for me on the rug, where it must have been slipped in from underneath the door. Picking it up I carried it to my room, resuming packing, putting a small collection of books inside, my camera, spare shirts, jeans, and undergarments in a blue duffel bag, then sat down after zipping it closed to read the mysterious letter.

_Dear Miss Theresa 'Tessa' Blackwright-Graywood, Evening Star Co. is inviting you to come to our keep in Wales to discuss a business proposal. We understand that tomorrow morning you are leaving to visit your family in Montana for five days. On the fifth day if you wish to hear what we have to offer, one of our members will meet you at the Montana airport and bring you to the keep._

_Hoping to see you soon,_

_Halden, board director of Evening Star_

I blinked in surprise staring at it. First I see the board members on my shift and now they want me to work for them? Today keeps getting stranger and stranger. "I'll think about it in Montana." I murmured stripping out of my clothes and into my pajamas, curling up in bed.

The letter was handwritten in a beautiful scrawling calligraphy, the kind that you don't see any more nowadays. "I wonder what the proposition is, and why did he call me Blackwright-Graywood? I've never heard of the Blackwrights before…." I trailed off as sleep washed over me, dreams soon following.

**Okay, I hope this didn't bore you guys, this first chapter is always hard for me to write. I had fun writing this though.**

**Human Aliases:**

**Haldir-Halden, board director**

**Lord Elrond-Eldon Lorde, CEO of Evening Star**

**Legolas-Lee, Leon Green, CEO of Evening Star**

**Elledan- Dan, shareholder of Evening Star.**

**Things will be getting a bit more busy in the next chapter, which will be up soon I promise. Until then, please review! I update faster if there's reviews for me to answer.**


	2. Horseback Riding And A Drawing

**I'm back with the second chapter of Evening Star! My internet is down on the main computer here so I have no idea if you guys sent in any reviews, so thanks to anyone that did, I'll answer them in the next chapter, I'm sorry that I can't right now.**

**Theme is The House That Built Me by Miranda Lambert. **

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own the **_**Lord Of The Rings**_** or any music mentioned, unless I say so, but it's unlikely I'll ever use any songs I've written myself (They're severely personal, I don't tend to share them). In a nutshell, I only own my OCs.**

**Legend:**

"Talking."

"**Talking On the phone."**

"_Talking in Elvish."_

**Tessa**

The letter had been on my mind since I fell asleep last night, lurking at the back of my mind the entire time I was on the plane to Montana, and continues to plague me on the greyhound bus, on my way to my family's Arabian and cattle ranch.

Curiosity has also been a sort of downfall of mine, it's gotten me into plenty trouble before. The current question right now, is if I seek out this proposition, what will the long-term effects be? What will it do to the little money I get from working at Greendale's to support myself?

"Let it go Tessa." I murmured to myself pulling out the small, ancient silver Ipod and put my ear buds in, listening to the old country music I had grown up listening to, watching the rocky plain scenery pass me by out the bus window seat. I found myself humming along to the soft guitar melody, watching the bus come to a rolling stop at the next station, and more passengers walked on, quickly filling up the bus.

I glanced away from my window when I felt someone tap my shoulder; it was a tall woman with long red hair and pale skin. I thought for a split-second that I saw pointed ears when she tucked a piece of her flame colored hair behind her ear, then quickly dismissed the notion. I pulled my headphones out and smiled up at the woman. "Can I help you?" I asked politely and the woman pointed at the empty seat next to me, not speaking. I blinked as I realized what she wanted, and quickly moved my duffel to my lap.

"I'm sorry, please, go ahead." I apologized and the woman smiled at me, dipping her head and pressed her fingers against her lips, then splayed her fingers out in an odd sort of silent way of saying thank you. I nodded in return, putting my ear buds in and drained out the sound of anything else than the music, closing my eyes, resting for a few minutes, drifting into an easy-going sleep.

…..

I opened my eyes feeling someone shake my shoulder, I pulled my ear buds out and looked to my left, it was the red haired woman from earlier. I blinked groggily and looked out the window; the bus had stopped at the station where Mom and Dad would be picking me up. Turning to my mute bus companion I smiled at her as I grabbed my duffel bag "Thank you." I murmured before hurrying off the bus, thanking the driver as I hopped off for waiting.

Hefting the heavy black bag onto my shoulder, I scanned the bustling area for my parents, smiling and running over to my dad and gave him a bone-crushing hug. "Whoa there sweetie, I missed you too but I've gotta breathe." He complained smiling down at me patting my back gently. I'd missed his deep rumbling, occasionally scratchy voice so much, that I hadn't realized it.

I smiled and let go of him, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Hi Daddy." I replied and turned to mom, hugging her as well, pulling back after a few seconds, and she began to fuss over my appearance. "You're so thin honey, have you really been eating, and gracious, you've grown since I last saw you! My, my Theresa, you've become so beautiful!" Mom chattered running her hand through my loose dark hair, smiling happily at me.

"I have been Mom, you last saw me when I was eighteen, and I haven't really changed that much." I replied and she shook her head, her dark brown eyes studying me from behind the thick veil of her dirty-blonde hair.

"Something's different about you, it's almost like you're glowing. Maybe I'm just imagining things in my old age." Mom mused then swatted Dad's arm "Robert, take Tessa's bag, and let's get her home, I'm sure you're worn down from your trip, I have chocolate chip cookies cooling down at home." Mom informed me, and I smiled at her "I am a little tired, I can't wait to have one, I've missed your baking." I replied as we walked towards Dad's blue pickup truck, mom laughed lightly at me "You're just saying that." She chided and I shook my head at her, starting a miniature argument that lasted all the way to the ranch.

**Legolas**

As I paced around in my room, Haldir laughed watching me. "I haven't seen someone get under your skin this badly since Gimli." He commented and I glared at him, not stopping my pacing even there was a chance I was wearing the floor down. "She looks so much like Arwen, but acts like a cross between Arwen and Aragorn. She seems more like an elf than a human." I muttered and Haldir leaned against the doorframe, a bemused smile curling on his lips.

"You're only saying that because she looks like Arwen to you. But if it's bothering you so badly, why don't you be the one to go collect her and bring her back to the keep in five days?" Haldir suggested and I sent him a dirty look, partially because he was trying to con me into going, and partially because I'm tempted to take him up on his offer.

"Let me know in four days if you want to be the one to bring her back." Haldir said leaving me to myself, I paused in my pacing, watching him disembark, then walked over to my bookcase, retrieving an old sketchbook. I flipped through the old pages, minding the parchment so it wouldn't tear between my fingers, coming to stop on the sketch I had drawn centuries of Arwen and Aragorn.

I brushed a finger over the charcoal drawing, being careful not to smudge the drawing. It was almost as good as a photograph, and it is one of the last things I have of them, save Arwen's necklace. "I've kept my promise Arwen, but this one looks so much like you, almost a carbon copy. I wish you could meet her, she seems like you." I murmured looking at the portrait of Arwen in Aragorn's arms, a laughing smile frozen on her drawn expression. They'd been so happy that day, when they'd found out from Elrond that Arwen was carrying their child. I couldn't resist sketching the moment, and I'm glad I did.

Else I would have nothing to remember their faces by other than my memories, but those will fade with enough time. I walked over to my desk, unearthing my drawing materials, and started sketching, at first the strokes I made were thick and slightly sloppy, for it had been some time since I had last drawn anything, then quickly became thinner and smoother, before long a simple image looked back at me from within the thick drawing parchment. A simple black-and-white sketch of the girl Tessa looked at me in her waitressing uniform for the restaurant Greendale's, a few strands of her dark hair escaping the ponytail she had had her hair up in yesterday.

I wished I had kept my colored pencils, so that I could make a color copy as well, but the black-and-white suited the image of her that I had drawn, immortalizing her for as long as I kept the book. "Considering you haven't drawn since Arwen's passing, that's very well done Legolas." Elladan praised from behind me, startling me. I'd been so wrapped up in my drawing I hadn't noticed him come in.

"It is what it is." I answered gruffly grabbing a sheet of wax paper to protect the drawing and closed the sketchbook, putting it back in its resting place. "You're in a lovely mood. And all because of a drawing you made. You never cease to confuse Legolas." Elladan sighed shaking his head at me; I crossed my arms glowering at him in response. "I'll leave you be, I can tell making you socialize is a bad a idea." He added and left the room, making me wonder why I had drawn Tessa.

The descendants before her had never interested me enough to have any keepsakes of them, but the previous descendants also hadn't looked so much like Arwen.

**Tessa**

After several minutes of stealing cookies from the racks when Mom wasn't looking and unpacking my bag, I was exhausted and half-tempted to turn in for the night early, but first I should visit my old gray Arabian mare Sweetpea.

I grabbed my boots and hauled them on, nodding at Mom and Dad as I walked out the back door, following the old worn down path to the barn, then peeking into every stall looking for my mare. I found her in the seventh, she nickered hello at me, and I held the apple out to her, stroking her nose as she munched on it.

"Hey girl, it's been a while. I'm sorry about that, but New York City is no place for a horse." I murmured into her large ear, which flicked forward as I spoke. She nudged me with her head, making me lose my balance for a second, enticing laughter from me at my bout of clumsiness. "You want to go running dontcha?" I asked picking up the black leather bridle from beside her stall door, she nickered at me and stomped her feet in response.

I laughed and slipped the bridle over her head, making it lie flat, and then got her to accept the bit. Once I was satisfied the bridle was on correctly, I grabbed hold of the reins and opened the stall door, leading her out to where I could put the saddle on her. She stayed still for me as I tied it on, and grabbed a nearby green helmet and fastened it on, then leapt lightly onto her back, nudging her lightly with my heels to get her to go forward.

"Let's go!" I declared and she took off at full-speed like I wanted, carrying the both of us deep into the forest that surrounded the ranch. It felt good to be riding again, with the warm Montana summer breeze blowing through my hair. I almost wished I could stay on her back forever, and never go back to New York, just spend my days riding with her.

After about ten minutes of cantering through the forested acres, it occurred to me that I didn't recognize where we are, making a seed of dread blossom in my stomach. "Sweetpea, can you get us back?" I murmured uncertainly, watching the shadows move around us.

**Because I am a bundle of evil I am going to stop here. Really it's because I have to sleep. Let me know what you guys think, I post chapters faster if there's reviews. Just saying. Until next time!**


	3. The Hands Of A Healer

**I'm back with the latest chapter of Evening Star! Okay so that was totally obvious already. Oh well. I really like writing this story, it's quite fun for me! **

**Shout outs:**

**Nezar-KingoftheDead: ****Thanks for being the **_**first**_** one to send in a review! Thank you so much! I thought this kind of story has been done to death so I wasn't sure if it would be any good. It's a bit of an honor to me to have my fanfic to be the first **_**Lord Of The Rings**_** fanfic you've read. Again, thank you, I've done my best! I'll write as often as I can!**

**Okay, theme is Once Upon A Dream by Lana Del Rey, from the Maleficent soundtrack. ****Disclaimer:**** I don't own **_**The Lord Of The Rings**_** or any music mentioned such as themes or lyrics I have one of the characters sing.**

**Okay, enough lollygagging on my part, on with the story!**

_**Previously on 'Evening Star':**_ _After about ten minutes of cantering through the forested acres, it occurred to me that I didn't recognize where we are, making a seed of dread blossom in my stomach. "Sweetpea, can you get us back?" I murmured uncertainly, watching the shadows move around us._

Legend:

"_Thought speech"_

**Tessa**

Sweetpea was shying away from the forest, trying to steal the reins from me. I gripped the black leather tighter in my hand hands covered in dark riding gloves, pulling the reins back and tried to get Sweetpea to back up.

Something is scaring her that's in this forest, but I can't tell what it is, it's too dark for me to tell. "Sweetpea, please, behave yourself! Take us home!" I begged in her silvery ear, which flicked back at the sound of my voice. I heard a rumbling growl from above us. I looked up fearfully, confirming my worst suspicions, and fears.

A cougar was tensed up on a branch above my head, getting ready to pounce. I squeezed my eyes shut as I saw the cat's muscles ripple as it got ready, about to spring. I felt the air pass me by quickly, and then felt heavy paws hit my chest, knocking me out of the saddle.

I landed on the ground, coughing as I tried to bring air back into my lungs after having had the air knocked out of me. I stopped going dead still when I heard a shrill scream, the sound of a horse in pain. I raised my head and saw Sweetpea rearing and kicking at the cougar who was circling her, appearing to have forgotten about me. My heart broke when I noticed the deep, ugly gashes in the side of her neck, angry red markings that were shedding a lot of blood, and fast.

"Sweetpea!" I screamed hauling myself to my feet, only to trip over a tree root and fall back down, twisting my ankle. I bit back a cry of pain, tears welling in my eyes at the pain. It hurt. It hurt so much, but Sweetpea must be hurting more. Gritting my teeth I tried getting up, only to fall back down again the second I put the slightest bit of pressure on my ankle.

Sweetpea screamed at the cougar once more, kicked her hooves then landed on all fours, and took off at a gallop; at the kind of speed I hadn't ever seen her do. I raised my head blearily, watching the cougar approach me, growling and licking its jowls hungrily.

Elrond

Legolas had refused to come down here, to Montana, for Haldir in case Tessa decided to come see what the proposition is. The table then turned to me, to go, to be the one that would escort Arwen's descendant, my daughter in all rights, safely to Haldir's keep. I do not mind, for the elf that has resided her for the better half of a century, Amelia, will be meeting with me at the next stop to tell me all that I'll need to know about being here.

When I got off of the train, I ignored the curious looks I received from the humans for wearing my silk robes, noting that Amelia wasn't waiting here, but a badly injured silvery gray horse was. The injured Arabian mare is shying away from every human that tries to get close to her to take a look at the claw marks running angrily down its neck.

I pushed through the crowd, and placed my hands gently on the muzzle of the mare. The humans around the mare and I tittered in surprise that I could get close, and touch the mare. Ignoring their chatter I looked into the mare's icy blue eyes, letting my mind meld with the mare's.

"_Pain. It hurts. Help. Must get help to her. Elf lord. Elf lord. Help her elf lord! Help mistress! Pain. Cougar. Claws. On the ground. Mistress. Danger. Help. Elf lord. Help. Heal. Pain. Danger."_ The mare's thoughts burst through me faster than a mareas of old could run. I stroked the mare's nose, murmuring in sindarin at the mare, trying to see who her mistress is and the danger she's in.

It was difficult to calm the mare's panicking thoughts, but I managed to do so, and saw a clear image. Tessa. The server from the restaurant. Getting thrown from the mare, Sweetpea's back, a and in the path of a cougar. Twisting her ankle and lying on the ground helplessly as Sweetpea ran to find help for Tessa.

"Carry me to her." I asked calmly, getting on the mare's bare back as she bore me quickly towards the woods from whence she came.

**Tessa**

I screwed my eyes tightly shut, hearing the cougar growl and approach me, and the distant thunder of hooves. Had Sweetpea come back? I curled up in a ball as I heard the cougar come closer, waiting for the raking of claws that was sure to soon come.

I opened my eyes in confusion as I heard a high shrill whinny of an Arabian, I looked up and saw Sweetpea, rearing, but she had someone on her back that I couldn't quite see. The scratches in her neck from the cat were bandaged with what looked like silk. I frowned, confused, jumping back into reality as I felt air rushing towards me.

I turned my head, watching fearfully as the cougar leapt towards me, claws outstretched, snarling as it flew through the air. I closed my eyes, bracing myself, reopening my eyes when I heard a loud yowl from the cat. What I saw I almost couldn't comprehend.

A man with long dark hair the same shade as mine, has the cat pinned to the ground, and is yelling at it in a foreign language I've never heard before. I could see the fury in his gray-blue eyes, but also what appeared to be desperation.

The man let the cat get up; it immediately fled into the dark recesses of the forest, yowling like its tail was on fire. I scooted back as the man turned to face me; backing up until my back hit a tree. I stayed still, shivering in fear. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" he asked in a voice that was heavy with an accent that was rapidly departing. The musical tone of his voice distracted me briefly, it flowed like a river over those perfectly circular rocks you seen only in movies now.

I shook my head "Not as badly as my horse. I just have a twisted ankle. I think." I answered, and he bent down, his robes flaying out behind him as he crouched and inspected my ankle. It's bleeding, how did I not notice that? I winced as he gently probed it with long pale fingers, being incredibly light on my skin, but my ankle still screamed at me in protest. "Your ankle is broken; the bone is just barely not going through your skin. What caused the cut, I am not sure. Where shall I take you to get you cleaned up?" he asked and I got a chance to get a look at his face.

I nearly squeaked in surprise. Standing before me, tending to my injured ankle, is Eldon Lorde himself. "You're….you're…" I squeaked trying to speak, making him laugh softly "I am Eldon, better known as Elrond. Now, my dear girl, where shall I take you to treat your wounds?" Eldon, no, Elrond, asked me gently. I made myself stop freaking out and answered his question, wondering why he looked so achingly familiar to me, like someone I'd grown up around.

"My family has a ranch about five miles from here. I don't know if Sweetpea can carry us both back there." I answered managing to keep my voice level. Elrond smiled, offering me his hand, which I took. He helped me to my feet, letting me lean on him as he walked us back to Sweetpea.

"We can always ask her." He said as he climbed onto her back, then reached down and picked me up as if I weighed no more than a small child and placed me in his lap, being careful not to jostle my ankle. _He has the hands of a healer_ the back of my mind whispered to me. I frowned, wondering where that came from as Elrond urged Sweetpea into a gallop, keeping his hands on her reins and a careful hold on me so that I wouldn't fall off.

I felt a wave of sleep roll over me, making my eyelids heavy. Staying awake, seemed foolish. "Sleep daughter, I will not let you fall." Elrond said softly in my ear as he guided Sweetpea towards the ranch that was growing ever closer to us.

That was the final straw, exactly what I needed to hear. I closed my tired eyes, welcoming sleep with open arms.

**Okay, I made it a little longer than I originally intended, this chapter. I originally was going to leave it at a cliffhanger of the cougar leaping at Tessa, but changed my mind and did this instead. Spring break is almost here for me, I should have plenty of free time to write more chapters! So Tessa now knows Elrond's real first name, and part of her is aware of what he is to her, and of his abilities as a healer. Wonder what'll happen next? Reviews would be a lovely gift for you guys to leave me, just saying. Until next time!**


	4. Elrond's Daughter

**I'm back! I've been handling my other stories so I haven't had a chance to update until now. There aren't any new reviews, but I'm going to put up a new chapter anyways. Even though it's my policy for there to be at least one review before I post a new chapter. **

**Theme is Somewhere, the duet version between the singers of Within Temptation and The Gathering, Sharon den Adel, and Anneke van Giersbergen. It's a very good song; I highly recommend you listen to it. Funny story, I didn't actually plan on using a theme at all, and had my Ipod on shuffle, but this one came on and it just seemed to fit with the story, and it's just beautiful to listen to.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Lord Of The Rings**_**, or any music mentioned, such as themes. I only own this story.**

**Previously on **_**Evening Star**_**:**_ I felt a wave of sleep roll over me, making my eyelids heavy. Staying awake, seemed foolish. "Sleep daughter, I will not let you fall." Elrond said softly in my ear as he guided Sweetpea towards the ranch that was growing ever closer to us._

_That was the final straw, exactly what I needed to hear. I closed my tired eyes, welcoming sleep with open arms._

**Tessa**

I opened my eyes slowly, wincing at the bright light, and raised my hand to block it out, hearing muffled voices nearby. "-Theresa. Tessa, can you hear me?" a male voice asked, I squinted looking around my bed, my gaze settling on a dark haired man.

Memories hit me like a freight train. Sweetpea, the cougar, and Eldon, no, Elrond showing up and saving me. "Yes, I can hear you." I answered starting to sit up, only to be pushed back down gently by Elrond, concern evident on his face. "Don't try sitting up just yet, I'm afraid you have a concussion from when you fell." He instructed and I nodded, trying to remember if I told him I fell.

But considering I was thrown off of Sweetpea, and she came back with him on her back, I guess that it's easy enough to put two and two together. "How is Sweetpea?" I asked fearing his answer, he smiled softly at me "Your horse is fine, her wounds have been stitched up, she's perfectly fine." He answered, and then helped me sit up slowly, so I wouldn't be straining my eyes to look at him.

"Did you heal her?" I asked and he dipped his head "I tended to both your wounds and hers. Your ankle has been reset, but I would try walking just yet, at least, not without help." He answered letting me lean on him for support. "Thank you." I murmured and glanced up at him, seeing his smile "It was the least I could do daughter." He replied making me frown in confusion "Why did you call me that?" I asked sitting up fully on my own.

Elrond looked puzzled for a split-second, then recognition dawned in his eyes "Do you mean, why do I call you daughter?" he asked and I nodded, making him chuckle in return "That is because you are-"Tessa! You're awake!" Mom cried interrupting Elrond to both of our annoyance's, rushing over and hugged me tightly.

"Okay, you can let go now. You're crushing me." I coughed and she quickly let go at my request, then looked down at her feet sheepishly, then glanced back at the doorway as Dad came in, he looked glad to see me, but nervous at Elrond's presence. Weird. Why would they be nervous about him being beside me? He's the one that healed my wounds after all.

"Good to see you awake Kiddo." Dad said softly, staying on the threshold, looking more nervous as Elrond stood up, and smoothed out his robes. I eyed them curiously, wondering idly if it's a religious thing, his robes. "Lillian, Robert, it is time you let her know." Elrond said, making them flinch, I darted my gaze back and forth between the three of them, from Mom and Dad's guilty and sad expressions, to Elrond's stern and hopeful one.

"Let me know what?" I asked looking them all in the eye, Mom and Dad avoided my gaze, Elrond kept his eyes fixed on my parents. "Tessa, sweetie, you're adopted." Mom murmured so softly, I almost didn't catch her words, but they still knocked the air out of my chest, and made my heart falter.

"I'm….I'm…What!" I cried and Mom avoided my gaze, keeping her eyes on the floor "We adopted you as a baby Theresa. Your biological parents, the Blackwrights, died in a car crash when you where only a year old. Elrond is related to you, but wasn't given the chance to raise you; you were put in state custody and was classified as an orphan. Lillian saw you and wanted to adopt you so badly, we did everything they asked until they let us. There was a catch though, if ever Elrond came, we were to tell you what we knew, and surrender you to Lord Elrond." He explained making me blink in confusion at the title.

"Who am I then?" I asked, staring at my foster parents, unsure if I should call them Mom and Dad anymore. "Who am I?" I repeated turning to Elrond, who blinked and glanced briefly at my foster parents, then back at me. "You are Theresa Tamara Blackwright-Graywood, born to Katherine Blackwright and Gregory Blackwright, but was raised by Lillian and Robert Graywood. I know little else, I was denied the ability to get to know my daughter." He answered smiling sadly as he got to his feet again "I have caused damage, sorrow, and chaos, I shall leave." He apologized, but I reached out and grabbed his robes, stopping him.

"Don't go. You call me daughter, why?" I asked and he smiled sadly "It is an elven custom, you are the descendant of Arwen, my daughter, therefore making you my daughter as well." He explained and I blinked in surprise. Elven custom? But elves…... "Elves are very real, I am one, and you are part one yourself." Elrond said surprising me, had he read my mind?

"So, you're and elf lord, probably very old, I'm the descendant of a she-elf Arwen, who was your daughter, and by custom I am considered your daughter as well?" I asked trying to understand, blinking as something came back to me. Leon Green had called me Arwen. "Yes, I am an elf lord, one of the oldest remaining lords. You are Arwen's heir, and the resemblance between you and her is stunning. It gave all of us a surprise that day, I must admit. Legolas in particular." Elrond replied and I stared at him in confusion, glancing over as my foster parents left the room quietly, Robert had his arm around Lillian's shoulders, and was murmuring softly to her.

"Who's Legolas?" I asked and Elrond chuckled "My apologies, you're probably more familiar with his human alias, Leon Green, Legolas was the one that mistook you for Arwen at Greendale's." Elrond explained and I nodded, remembering the blonde haired man, no, elf, that had called me Arwen.

"Was everyone at your meeting an elf?" I asked softly and Elrond simply nodded his head, and then held his hand out to me "If you would like, I will help you walk into the kitchen, you may speak with your foster parents. If you decide to stay with them, it is fine. I was permitted to see and speak with you once that is plenty." The evident sadness in his voice made me wince in sympathy and take his hand, my hand was dwarfed by his, making me feel like I was five years old and holding my dad's hand again.

"I would like to speak with them, but I'm not going to shut you out of my life. You're my only biological family." I said as he helped me to my feet, and then hugged him tightly.

**Elrond**

I wasn't expecting Tessa to embrace me, but the gesture was welcome, and I in turn embraced her, being careful not to crush her. Such a simple sign of affection, and yet is filled with so much warmth.

Reluctantly I let her go, letting her lean on me as we walked out of their living room, and into the kitchen, where Lillian and Robert were sitting quietly at the table. I helped Tessa sit, then chose to remain standing.

"I'm a little upset at you for not telling me earlier, but I understand why you wouldn't want to. You still raised me, I'm not going to cut any of you out of my life, whatever it might be now." Tessa said looking at each of us after she spoke, she looked at me last, and smiled, then turned to face Lillian, who had started speaking.

"Can you forgive us?" she asked softly and I saw Tessa smile "I already have." She answered simply, making both of her foster parents sigh in relief. "What now?" Robert asked glancing from Tessa to me "I do not know, that decision lies in Tessa's hands, if she'll accompany me to the keep or not." I replied and looked down at Tessa, who had gone very still and very quiet, appearing to be studying the placemat in front of her very seriously.

"May I have time to decide? Just two days?" she asked softly, glancing up at me and I nodded my head "Of course you may.' I replied and she gave me a grateful smile, then stood up carefully, leaning on the table for support. "I think I'm going to sleep, can you help me to my room…..Elrond?" she asked looking a little lost at what to call me.

"Of course daughter." I responded giving her my arm and led her carefully to her room, as opposed to the couch that was in the living room that doubled as a bed. "You're free to call me whatever you wish daughter." I said softly once we were out of her foster parent's earshot. Tessa nodded her head, then glanced over at me "What's the elvish word for dad?" she asked and I smiled, realizing what she was up to "It is Ada." I replied helping her lie down, pulling the covers over her, then kissed her forehead. "Sleep well my daughter." I murmured softly starting for the door, pausing when I heard her speak "Thank you Ada." She murmured, then I heard her breathing even out, proving she had fallen asleep.

"You're like Arwen in so many regards Tessa, my daughter." I said softly as I closed the door to her room, starting back for the kitchen to speak with Lillian and Robert.

**Okay, that's a wrap for today! It would make me really happy to see some reviews, and would get and new chapter posted sooner.**


	5. Tessa's Decision

**I'm sorry about the delay; I haven't had a chance to write until today, I've been at work. Add all the chores my family saw fit to dump onto me and leave me very little free time, and you'll understand why it's taken me so long to update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Lord Of The Rings**_** or any music mentioned, I only own this story and my OCs. Theme is Here's To Us by Halestorm, it's a good song, and I strongly suggest you listen to it.**

**Legend:**

"_Talking in Elvish"_

**Previously on Evening Star:** _"Sleep well my daughter." I murmured softly starting for the door, pausing when I heard her speak "Thank you Ada." She murmured, then I heard her breathing even out, proving she had fallen asleep._

"_You're like Arwen in so many regards Tessa, my daughter." I said softly as I closed the door to her room, starting back for the kitchen to speak with Lillian and Robert._

**Tessa**

Days flew by, and before I knew it, it was time for me to make my decision. Should I go with Ada, Elrond, to Haldir's keep to find out what the proposition is and meet the rest of my elven family, or fly back to New York and just remain attending classes at NYU and working at Greendale's?

I sighed and drew my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms tightly around my legs, resting my chin onto of my knees as I tried to think. My thoughts were soon disturbed by a soft knock on the door, Elrond.

"Tessa? Are you awake?" he asked softly from the other side of the door. I got o my feet and opened the door "Morning Ada." I greeted plastering a smile on my face despite my desire to hide and avoid my problems. "Good morning Tessa, breakfast is ready, are you coming?" he asked and I dipped my head in return "Yes Ada, I'll get dressed then I'll come join you." I replied and Elrond nodded his head, and started to close my door "Alright, I will see you at the table daughter." He replied then left me to my own devices.

I let the smile leave my face and slumped against the door sighing. How on earth am I going to choose?

**Elrond**

Tessa didn't seem like she was happy, it bothered me greatly to let her be by herself, but I did and returned to the kitchen where Lillian had started setting food out on the table, she had made the cakelike food called pancakes again. I nodded in greeting to Robert and Lillian as I sat down, flicking my robe sleeves back so they would not drag in my food as I ate.

Tessa joined us before long, dressed in a simple white long-sleeved blouse and dark pants. She offered me a weak smile as she sat down, and began to load her plate with the food Lillian had cooked. I began to eat as Lillian sat down, contributing to the idle conversation that was being made.

One thing appeared to be weighing heavily on everyone's mind, I did not have to brush against them to know what it is. Tessa's choice.

A soft knock on the door made all of us look up. Tessa glanced curiously at Lillian and Robert before getting to her feet "I'll go see who it is." She offered placing her napkin on the table and walked away from the table. I followed her movements curiously, wondering who could possibly be visiting on the last day of both Tessa and my own stay in Montana.

**Tessa**

I was glad to get away from the table and see who's at the door, before anyone could ask if I had decided yet. "Thank god for small miracles." I murmured pulling the door open after unlocking it, blinking in surprise as I recognized the blonde elf from that day at Greendale's, Leon, Legolas.

"Um, Hi." I offered unsure what to say, he chuckled quietly in response "May I come in?" he asked gesturing inside making me blink and move aside so he could pass me by "Oh, sure. Come on in." I replied watching him enter the house curiously.

"Legolas! It is good to see you! Did Haldir send you?" Elrond asked getting to his feet, walking over to Legolas and clapped him on the back in greeting. "It is good to see you as well, Lord Elrond. Haldir asked me to come, yes. Has a decision been made yet?" he asked Elrond and I shifted my weight uncertainly "I haven't decided just yet." I answered his question before Elrond could, making both elves blink in surprise and look over at me.

Swallowing my nervousness I smiled and offered my hand to Legolas "I'm Tessa." I introduced myself and Legolas shook my hand smiling politely in return "Pleasure to meet you Tessa, I am Leon, better known as Legolas." He replied and I nodded my head and withdrew my hand. As I heard Lillian and Robert get up and come see who we were talking to.

Legolas glanced over at them as they left the kitchen, then bowed slightly "My apologies, I did not mean to interrupt anything." He apologized and Robert let out a brief bark of laughter "Interrupt? If anything you gave us all an excuse to stop making meaningless small talk." Robert said dryly making us all laugh and shift around nervously.

Lillian was the one that broke the silence "Why don't you join us for breakfast…..Legolas? You must be tired." She asked nervously, I noticed the look of uncertainty that crossed her face when she said his name, maybe he has a title that she choose not to say in front of me, but why would she do that?

"you are most kind Lillian, I shall take you up on your offer." Legolas replied smiling politely and pulled his black jacket off and hung it up on the coat rack silently. So he dresses in modern clothes that resemble Elrond's robes. The better to fit in with I guess. I followed the others back into the kitchen silently, wondering why Legolas kept glancing back at me, then looked away quickly.

**Legolas**

Tessa seemed to be avoiding everyone's gaze at the kitchen table keeping her eyes on her plate carefully as Lillian and Robert kept a conversation going so it wouldn't be so quiet. Tessa's reluctance to look at anyone face me chance to study her appearance, and notice small differences between her and Arwen.

Tessa's eyes are three shades darker than Arwen's, and have silvery flecks in them like Aragorn's did. Her ears are pointed, more so than most with partial elf, almost fully tapered like my own, but more slanted like Elrond's. It makes sense that her ears are that pointed, she is nearly full elf after all. She's also taller than Arwen by a good five inches, and is slightly paler.

"You're staring." Tessa murmured softly, only Elrond and I could hear her. I felt my ears burn in response and dipped my head as she glanced up at me "My apologies." I replied just as quietly, noting and ignoring the warning look Elrond gave me.

Tessa flicked her eyes briefly over at Elrond, the faint hostility disappeared as she did so, then she looked back down at her now empty plate. "I'll start on the dishes." She murmured getting to her feet, Lillian followed as well as Elrond, leaving me alone with him.

"_What are you doing Legolas?" _Elrond asked softly in sindarin as he passed his empty plate to Lillian as she passed by "_I am not doing anything but my duties Lord Elrond."_ I replied passing Lillian my dishes and followed Elrond into the parlor room where we could speak alone.

"_She looks a lot like Arwen, with a few differences, it's very startling." _ I commented and watch Elrond as he nodded his head in agreement, his eyes trained on the kitchen, where we could barely see Tessa washing the dishes and speaking with her foster parents. _ "She does indeed, I only hope she does not suffer the same fate as Arwen did. You will protect her yes?"_ he asked and I nodded my head in return "_That is my duty, I am bound by my promise to do so."_ I answered, frowning at the look Elrond gave me.

It was a cross between that one wears when they are plotting something, and of sadness. _"I do not want to hear that you have caused harm to befall her in any way Legolas. Particularly by your hand."_ Elrond said slowly as Tessa came into the room, looking at the two of us curiously, obviously unable to understand what we were saying.

"Have you made a decision yet, my daughter?" Elrond asked softly, smiling gently at Tessa, his voice thicker with his accent for returning to speaking english but kept his habits of speaking. Tessa nodded her head, and took a breath, appearing to be bringing up the courage to answer his question.

"I am leaving with you today Ada." She answered softly, making Elrond smile, and step forward to embrace her gently. "I am glad to hear that dear Tessa. I shall leave you in Legolas's capable hands whilst I gather my possessions." He said letting Tessa go and left her with me.

Tessa eyed me curiously, making me laugh too softly for her to hear and parroted her earlier words "You're staring Theresa." I pointed out and she smiled and rolled her eyes at me "I'm curious, that's all. You're the second elf I've met officially." She retorted and I swallowed the urge to say that this wasn't the first time I had met her, not counting Greendale's.

"Well, hopefully I am not a disappointment." I replied and she laughed softly, a light trilling sound that caused me to smile even though I did not intend to. "I don't know, you don't seem that much like an elf. Your ears aren't pointed." Tessa retorted and I rolled my eyes and let my hair fall down from the braids that had covered my ears, revealing their points.

"Oh." She replied softly making me laugh and brush my fingers against her own tapered ears gently "You have elven ears yourself." I said noting how she shivered under my touch like any elf does when their ears are touched. So they're that sensitive? "Thanks…..I guess." Tessa said uncertainly and I laughed softly "It is nothing, I suppose I should tell you about my promise to Arwen." I sighed and she glanced up at me, arching a dark brow at me, and signaled for me to go on.

"Before Arwen passed on from dying from childbirth, she had me vow to protect her descendants, and prevent her lineage from entering the void. You are her last descendant that bestows you the title of Queen's daughter, and gives you my protection. Although Elrond may be more protective because he is your actual-"Legolas, have you told Tessa of your promise to Arwen yet?" Elrond interrupted me, giving me a look of warning.

"_She has the right to know who her true father is_." I snapped in sindarin "I was doing so before you interrupted." I replied in english for Tessa's sake, ignoring the furious look he gave me. "That is my decision and mine alone Legolas. Do not attempt to reveal what is not yours to tell. Tessa, why don't you go get your things, I need to speak with Legolas for a moment." Elrond requested his angry gray-blue eyes locked with my own eyes, Tessa glanced between us, appearing confused but nodded her head.

"Yes Ada, I will be back soon." Tessa answered and left the room, starting up the stairs, leaving me alone with Elrond. The second she was out of our earshot, Elrond grabbed my collar furiously. _"You will not inform Tessa that I am her true father, and not Gregory Blackwright. I will tell her in my own time, if you will give me a chance to get to know my own daughter. Do not interfere Legolas, have I made myself clear?_" Elrond demanded and I wrenched myself away from him with a twist of my shoulders.

"_Crystal." _ I retorted and followed after Tessa to see if she needed any help packing.

**Tessa**

I nearly jumped out of my skin when someone knocked on my bedroom door, relaxing when I saw it was only Legolas. "That was pretty loud, what did you say in whatever language that was to anger Elrond so badly?" I asked curiously, raising a brow at his conflicted expression "You don't have to tell me, pass me that stack of clothing please." I requested instead, noting the relieved smile on his face as he passed me the clothes, I quickly stuffed them inside my duffel bag once I had them in my hands.

"So, you're my protector?" I asked as I filled my bag, attempting to make conversation as I worked. "Yes, that's how most would put it. Elrond will be more protective than I though, he has his reasons, which he will tell you eventually I'm sure." He sighed, when I glanced over he was rubbing his temples, looking frustrated.

I quirked a brow at him "Why are you frustrated?" I asked grabbing one of the smaller piles of my clothes and began to pack them into my duffel bag carefully so they would take up as little room as possible. "Elrond raised a pointed that frustrated me in our conversation. Do you require any help Tessa?" He asked and I shook my head at first, then nodded "Yes, can you pass me the stuff from behind me?" I asked and glanced over to see him nodded, then pass me the books I had chosen to bring with me.

"Why so many heavy books?" he commented as he passed me them, making me laugh "For entertainment on the plane. They're all easy to read, only take me about an hour to finish each." I answered stowing them near the top, reaching for my spare pair of boots, my hand brushing against Legolas's as he reached down to hand them to me.

"Ah, sorry." I said drawing my hand back, Legolas smiled and held the boots out to me "Don't be, you did nothing wrong." He replied as I took the boots from him and put them in my bag, and zipped it shut. "Is that everything?" he asked and I nodded my head "That's everything." I confirmed going to throw it over my shoulder when he beat me to it and threw it over his own shoulder, wincing at the weight.

"What have you got in here? A dead body?" Legolas asked trying to get the duffel bag to lie straight on his shoulder I laughed and fixed it so that it laid flat. "No, just clothes and books, mainly books." I replied blinking as it occurred to me how close he is to me. I blushed, feeling my ears heat up and back up to pull my coat on.

"Something wrong?" he asked and I shook my head "No, everything's fine." I answered buttoning my coat up and started for the front door, once I reached the bottom of the stairs I tried to reclaim my duffel, but Legolas shook his head and wouldn't let me. "Allow me to carry it for you Tessa." He insisted as Elrond walked over and joined us, Lillian and Robert followed close behind.

I hugged them both when they came over. "Be safe, no matter what, you'll always be part of our family." Lillian murmured in my ear before I pulled back, smiling sadly and left the ranch with Elrond and Legolas, wondering what sort of surprises awaited me at Haldir's keep and what Elrond's reason to be so protective of me is.

**Twice as long as normal to reconcile for my absence, hope you guys liked the little twist I put in. Next update should be up soon, scout's honor. If there's reviews I tend to write my updates a lot faster. Until next time!**


	6. What Don't I Know

**Okay, I'm sorry this has taken so long for me to update, but it's generally my policy to post a new chapter when there's reviews for the last chapter. It's very simple, reviews=I post a new chapter for you guys sooner. So the more I get, the better I can make the story for you guys, besides just writing a chapter up when I don't know if you guys even want me to continue the story or not.**

**Okay, rant finished, theme is Rude by Magic! It's a really cute song, I'm sure a lot of you would like it. Random note, my mom says this song is perfect for my two sisters and me because of how our Dad is, old, **_**old,**__**old**___**fashioned European.**

**Previously On Evening Star:** _"Something wrong?" he asked and I shook my head "No, everything's fine." I answered buttoning my coat up and started for the front door, once I reached the bottom of the stairs I tried to reclaim my duffel, but Legolas shook his head and wouldn't let me. "Allow me to carry it for you Tessa." He insisted as Elrond walked over and joined us, Lillian and Robert followed close behind._

_I hugged them both when they came over. "Be safe, no matter what, you'll always be part of our family." Lillian murmured in my ear before I pulled back, smiling sadly and left the ranch with Elrond and Legolas, wondering what sort of surprises awaited me at Haldir's keep and what Elrond's reason to be so protective of me is._

**Tessa**

I yawned rubbing my eyes gently, coming to terms with my surroundings quickly. I frowned, trying to remember why I was on a plane. I noticed the dark blue robes surrounding me, realizing they were Ada's quickly and remembered. "Right, I'm going to Haldir's keep." I murmured softly, pulling the silk robes tighter around me.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." Legolas commented making me jump in surprise and look over at him, rolling my eyes at the cheeky grin her gave me "You scared the life out of me." I complained and his grin only grew "Really? You seem pretty lively to me." He teased and I sighed giving him a look, then shook my head.

"Where's Ada?" I asked to change the subject and Legolas inclined his head towards the back of the plane "He's making sure the cargo is fine, go back to sleep, he'll be beside you when you wake up, Sleep Tessa." He urged and I nodded, yawning before curling in a small ball, wrapping Ada's robes tightly around myself, drifting back into sleep quickly, comforted by his scent on the silk robes.

**Legolas**

Once Tessa fell asleep I got out of my seat, pausing only briefly to tuck one of the airplane blankets around her, minding my hair so it wouldn't brush her face and wake her. I looked at her sleeping face, wishing I could touch her skin without waking her, or risking Elrond's wrath. "How can you not know how beautiful you are Tessa?" I murmured tucking a lock of her loose dark hair behind her ear gently, my fingers brushing against her ear, making her stir in her sleep.

I froze, waiting for her to open her blue eyes and look up at me, surprise coloring my cheeks and ears a bright pink when she breathed out my name in her sleep, before curling up in a small ball and went silent except for her silent even breathing.

I smiled and stepped back, continuing down the aisle of the plane, walking into the back room where Elrond was standing, looking at the crates of materials. "Legolas." He greeted without turning to face me. "Elrond." I greeted in return, walking to stand beside him, following his gaze, understanding why he was being so quiet. It was a portrait of Elrond, Katherine, and what appeared to be Tessa as an infant. "You should tell her." I said softly, looking up at him and expected a string of angry words from him, but instead he smiled sadly at me and sighed.

"I know, I will, soon. When the time is right." He promised and I looked at him, sighing stubbornly "You know that you'll have to bet on Elledan not saying anything or any of the others, and that is highly unlikely. Elledan has wanted to speak to her as her brother for years, Elohir has asked to meet her for longer." I pointed out and he clenched his jaw in response.

"What would you have me do Legolas? Tell her and worsen the blow dealt that she was adopted by the humans that raised her because she was not put into my custody? Legolas, you know nothing of women. This much is evident. I will tell her that she is my daughter, but not right now. I am done speaking on the subject." He said firmly and I sighed "Fine, fine. We'll be landing soon, I told her that you would be there when she woke." I said changing the subject, noticing the flash of relief that went through his eyes.

Just what was he so afraid of?

**Elrond**

Legolas's words had affected me on a deeper level than I would let him see. There was nothing more I want than to tell Tessa that I am her true father, but I fear her rejection. I do not want to lose her again.

I turned my back on the painting and walked to the seat where Tessa slept soundly, she barely stirred as I sat down beside her, pulling her partly into my arms and rested her head on my chest, smiling at her as the plane began to descend, glancing over at Legolas who was watching us silently.

Tessa suddenly stirred, catching my attention as she opened her eyes slowly, blinking sleepily and looked up at me. "Sleep well?" I asked and she nodded, remaining curled up against me quietly. "I did thanks Ada." She murmured , yawning quietly and curled up against me, looking much like a small elfling with how she was sitting, leaning her slim body against me for support.

I met Legolas's eyes and narrowed my eyes in warning, tightening my arms around Tessa slightly as the plane set down, letting her go reluctantly as all three of us stood. "Keep the robes on, you will need them." I told her when she tried to give them back to me, smiling and nudged her forward gently, directing her off the plane, watching silently as Legolas cut in between her and I, speaking to her quietly on a few things, explaining what was going on when she asked.

She seemed relaxed in his presence, paying attention to what he said, giving her full attention, until she noticed Haldir walking towards us. It amused me to see Legolas tense and seem to fluff up when Haldir walked over, which I suspect was from him capturing Tessa's attention. Chuckling under my breath I walked over and joined them. "Haldir, it is good to see you again, Tessa, this is Haldir, Haldir, Tessa." I introduced them suppressing a smile of amusement at Legolas's muttered complaint when Haldir kissed the back of Tessa's hand.

"Lady Tessa, it is a pleasure to finally meet you properly." Haldir declared smiling politely at Tessa, I watched as she smiled in return, pulling her hand back "Hello Haldir, it is nice to meet you as well." She replied politely then glanced back at me, exhaustion evident on her face, making me remember she would experience jet lag where I would not.

"The hour is late, shall we relocate to the keep?" I suggested ushering Tessa forward, my hands on her shoulders, gently directing her forward. Haldir nodded and walked with us, ignoring Legolas's presence. "Of course, you all must be tired. Dinner will be waiting on the tables, as well as everyone else if they abided to their promise to wait. But Elledan is known for being impatient." He mused making me chuckled good-naturedly as we all entered the SUV. "Fair enough, let's go to our home."

**Tessa**

Ada woke me once we got to the keep, I raised my head up, blinking wearily and glance to my left to thank him for letting me sleep, blushing when I realized I was Legolas's lap I had been sleeping in. I smiled weakly and got up, wrapping Ada's blue robes tightly around me to block the wind when I left the car, blinking in surprise when I felt someone put a coat on my shoulders.

I turned my head and blinked in surprise, seeing Haldir smile "You need it more than me." He explained, my line of view to him was broken when Legolas stepped forward and opened the door, holding it open for me. I don't understand what the two of them are doing, all I know is Ada is amused by this and Legolas and Haldir do not seem to like each other very much at the moment. Strange, they seemed just fine at the meeting.

Shaking my head to clear it I stepped inside, smiling blissfully at the warm air that cocooned me. Hearing an angry tsking noise, I turned my head and looked at the small woman in surprise, who was dressed like a maid, and began over to me and pulled the coat and robes off of me.

"Oh no, no, this simply cannot do." The short redheaded maid complained in a heavy french accent, her words lilting "We must get you ready madam, you must look nice for the elf lords yes?" she asked ushering me away, I was too shocked to protest. "Go easy on her Lucille." Legolas called from behind us, I watched as the girl, Lucille spun on her heel and glared at him.

"Young prince does not understand, the lady must look nice for her protector, it is the only way." She snapped, her accent distorting some of the vowels, making it hard not to laugh at her words. I glanced back at him, noting how he shook his head and bowed slightly "Yes, Lucille." He responded then looked at me and smiled "run." He joked then flinched as Lucille moved two steps closer.

I made a note to find out why Lucille had them so compliant to her wishes and warnings as she led me up the stairs, dragging me by my sleeve. I saw a ginger elf briefly, followed by an excited babble of what sounded like what Ada and Legolas had been speaking on the ranch. "The elves are very excited to have you here." Lucille said pushing me into the bathroom "With all rights to, you being Lord Elrond's bairn and all." She added and I glanced at her curiously as she drew a bath for me.

I wasn't familiar with the term, but I figured it meant what he had already told me, that by elven culture I was considered his daughter. "Begging your pardon, you don't know?" she asked making me frown "Know what?" I asked in return and she hid behind her bright red hair. "You should bathe miss, it's not in my place to say." Lucille said then left me alone in the bathroom, leaving me highly confused. What didn't I know?

**I'm going to stop here for today because I have to sleep sometime. Let me know what you guys thought! I'll be back with a new chapter as soon as I can.**


End file.
